Amanin
The Amanin (singular, Amani), sometimes called Amanaman, were a primitive race from the planet Maridun. Amanin stood two to three meters tall, and had bright yellow and green skin, arms long enough to reach the ground, and very short legs. They were found in the galaxy at large as mercenaries, heavy laborers and wilderness scouts Biology and Appearance Amanin were a sentient planarian species. They were tall with wrinkled deep yellow skin at the front and a dark green rear hood that ran from the neck to their feet and tail. Their skin coloration helped them blend in with their forest and grassland environment as well as being a signal of the skin's poisonous nature. It secreted a poisonous slime that served to keep the skin moist as well as serving to deter predators on their homeworld. The only creature from Maridun that was not discouraged by the slime was the Charnoq, which was consequently the only predator that the Amanin feared. Due to the susceptibility of their skin to drying, the Amanin preferred to build their shelters in humid environments such as rain forests. They had small red eyes that were adapted to see well in Maridun's dim light and a small mouth that widened to engulf raw game and contained numerous sharp teeth and a long tongue. Like other worm species, Amanin expelled their biological wastes through their mouth (although when off world they tended to do this in private after they learned how it disturbed other species). Amanin also had a small nose that provided them with a keen sense of smell, such that they were said to be able to detect strangers from ten kilometers away. Their arms and fingers were long and thin, while their legs were comparatively short and thick with large feet. Males and females were virtually indistinguishable by other species. Although they appeared ungainly when walking, their large hands and feet were ideally suited for an arboreal lifestyle on their homeworld where they made their homes in the high treetops. While their walking speed was painfully slow, the Amanin's flexible body allowed them to curl themselves into a ball and roll at speeds of up to 50 kilometers per hour across flat terrain. In this form they could not perceive the world around them but were able to use the technique to hurtle past a target and uncoil to deliver an effective attack. Amanin had small vital organs spread throughout their body and employed a redundant organ systems that included multiple versions of major organs such as the heart, liver, and lungs. Their brain consisted of multiple nerve clusters spread throughout their body. These characteristics meant that an Amani could withstand devastating injuries and still survive—and, in theory, if one member was bisected, two identical Amanin would reform. Amani childhood lasted up until they reached the age of twelve when they would enter into young adulthood. They could live beyond ninety years and were considered middle-aged between fifty and seventy-six years. Special Abilities: Redundant Anatomy: All wounds sufferd by an Amani are treated as if they were one level less. Two Kill results are needed to kill an Amani. Roll: Increases the Amani’s Move by +10. A rolling Amani can take no other actions in the round. Category:Races